power_waifusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rose
Rose is just a young, 13 yr old furry cat girl who can hardly do basic math. She literally just curls up in a ball and thinks she doesn't exist when she's depressed, in which is quite often. She is in many skype groups, in which are the following: Massastucks, Power waifus, Minestuck, Furry Pokemon Chatroom Strangers, Friendship Circle, and a ton more. The ones she pays most attention to are Power Waifus and Massastucks, however. Rose also managed to get over 500 skype contacts over the years. Wow. Wat a girl. Fandoms Rose is in many..... Many fandoms. It's fairly hard to list them all, however, it's possible for the few which have changed her life completely. *Homestuck Homestuck has changed Rose's life forever. In a good way, of course. If she had never read homestuck, she would have never found all of her friends. She gets over emotional when she thinks about Homestuck ending, and well, it's not pretty. As the Seer of Time, she likes to think if SBURB became real she could make many time clones and well, gangbang Rinny with them. *Puella Magi Madoka Magica BEEP BEEP. Magical girls comin' through woah there. *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Rose enjoys the unique theme this anime has. She enjoys how it's both a mixture of English and Japanese, and she enjoys the very unique art style it has! Rose also likes how the characters are built. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Neigh. *ChaoticMonki (Cry, Cryaotic, etc) Ahhh what a guy. Funny, amazing voice, just pure perfection. Rose wonders if Cry-Senpai will ever notice her. (Obviously never will) Drawing Rose enjoys drawing a whole lot. She isn't the best artist in the sea, but she will never give up and will always keep trying, no matter how immotivated she is. She loves drawing at any time, even the worst times. It just seems to make her feel a lot better, like she's in her own little world of happy. She sometimes draws how she's feeling, like if she's sad, she'll draw what she's sad about and it just makes her feel like she cried on someone's shoulder, but with less talking and crying. It also helps her friends find out what's wrong quicker, without her trying to sob out the problem and possibly make it worse for herself. She's liking this system a whole lot. Pixeling/Spriting Rose enjoys making sprites for her friends' games, or just pixeling for pixel families or whatever! she feels that it's not as difficult as drawing and it motivates her more. She makes just normal pixels, not pixel art or whatever. She doesn't feel pixel arting large things is her thing. She loves making pixels for her friends at any time, and if it's for a pixel family she finds it as easy as pie. She's not one to animate her pixels, however. She finds that too difficult. Since she has to move things, re color them, re shade them, etc. and because she can't find a good animating program in which is free. RoseRin Rose and Rin have been friends for a little over a year now. Rose started shipping RoseRin as a joke, but it slowly became canon.... One by one...... And in conclusion, it's canon. How to be friends with Rose Easy! Just chat with her, be friendly, talk about similar intrests, etc! She's not that hard to befriend. How to contact Rose Skype: Arseniccatnipmeow Tumblr (BEWARE THE AUTOPLAY) Youtube Twitter Facebook And a lot more! (Also autoplay)